The Dragon Breezes In
by Drusilla13
Summary: His 6th year from Draco's POV. The battle with Voldemort and his Death Eaters is coming up. Draco is destined to fight his father just as Harry is destined to fight the Dark Lord. Dumbledore's teaching DADA.
1. Prologue

**~The Dragon Breezes in~**

****

AN: This story is from Draco's POV, hope you like it. Set in the sixth year, there will be OotP spoilers. This is just the Prologue, I felt like the story needed it because Draco changes so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the plot or the characters.

**~Prologue~**

I am Draco now, just Draco. You may know me as Draco Malfoy but I have decided to abandon my last name. This is of course because of my father, a Death Eater, a slave to the uprising Dark Lord. I do not wish to be a part of this.

I don't know where my father is, I know that he wanted me to become a Death Eater, like him. He was found out last year by Harry Potter, yes, The Boy Who Lived.

After my fifth year, I went back to the Manor and only my mother was there. I expected this of course, I had heard about what Potter and his gang did, though I did not understand, why the Department of Mysteries anyway? I know that there's some interesting shit there but I only heard about the fight.

I would not spend all of my summer at the Manor, though the time I spent there; I did a lot of thinking. I needed to decide whether I stood with my father, on my knees to him and the Dark Lord or on the other side, with Potter and Dumbledore. I knew I couldn't just stand aside and watch, I had to be a part of this. I didn't want to be a Malfoy; I grew to hate my father and his ways. He expected me to follow in his footsteps and obey him, but I did not want my life to be ruled by other people, I was the independent type.

So I'd be on the good side, great. There were only a few problems. How would I get there? If and when I got there, how would I gain their trust? I know that Potter's Trio didn't trust me one bit, they would think I was a spy. It didn't help that I had treated them like shit for the past five years either, I cringed when I remembered some of the things I'd done. The first problem of getting to the good side was solved by Severus Snape, a spy for the good side, friend of my mother's and Head of Slytherin, Hogwart's Professor and a great man, who I had a long chat to.

The Ministry came to our Manor in early August, looking for Dark Arts devices and Artefacts. They didn't find much at all because they didn't know where to look. They asked my mother if she knew where they could find anything. I thought she would tell them about a heap of shit hidden under the Drawing Room floor. I asked her about this when they left and she said that she suspected one of the Ministry officials of being a Death Eater and that Severus would take care of it.

Snape came to the Manor the next day, he told me all about the Order of the Pheonix and that I should stay at their Headquarters until I went back to Hogwarts, in case Lucius came to the Manor wanting me to be a Death Eater.

I was very interested in Dumbledore's little club, was Potter Vice President? Okay, I'm joking now but I was seriously intrigued. Severus said that I could help transfer the stuff under the Drawing Room to the Order.

This is the story of my sixth year at Hogwarts and the upcoming battle where only the strong will survive. You will learn that things aren't so black and white. I would have to face my father, Potter would have to face the Dark Lord but there are many shades of grey in between.


	2. Enter the Order

**~Chapter 1~**

**~Enter the Order~**

The next night I ate my last dinner at the Manor, farewelled my mother and left with Severus and my school trunk. It was a bit sad to leave my mother virtually alone but I was glad to leave the Malfoy Manor. I was still the Heir but I hoped that one day I would demolish it.

"This is it," said Severus, we had arrived right between two houses.

"What the-"even though I was quite nervous I was also quite confused. And yes I do get nervous sometimes. Well rarely.

"Read this and memorise it," Severus said handing me a piece of parchment.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix can be found at number __12 Grimmauld Place__._

"That's all very well but where is this place?" I asked.

"Concentrate on the words." He sounded a bit annoyed, but then, he always sounds at least a slight bit pissed off. I think he just hates the world.

A house then appeared in front of us, it was extremely shabby and dirty, not really a place I would usually stay at. Snape tapped his wand on the black door and it opened slowly. I entered after him, by this time I was extremely nervous. Merlin, what would they say when they saw me, what would Potter think? And Granger, I had been calling her a mudblood for so many years, I would have to apologise for my shallowness. 

The house was very interesting, very Slytherinish. I'd expect it to be a hide out for the Dark Lord not the Headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix.

We went into the dining room, many people were sitting around a huge table, these must be the members of the Order. They were all staring at me; I could tell that they were curious and suspicious. 

"Draco, welcome to your first meeting in the Order of the Pheonix," Dumbledore said as I sat down next to Granger. Great, the almighty Dumblebum has made me an official member.

"Uh, so I'm a member?" I said stupidly.

"Yes, at first we didn't allow those who were not of age to join but I changed my mind," he said, eyes twinkling brightly. 

I looked around the table, there was the Weasel, quite a few Weasels actually, McGonagall, Lupin, Granger, Mad-eye, I would have to steer clear of him, and of course Potter, he looked miserable. Probably because I had just arrived. There were others here but only a few were familiar.

"To start off on a lighter note, we finally managed to get rid of Sirius's mother for good," said Dumbledore chuckling. A few people cheered at clapped. Now I'm confused, did he mean Sirius Black? I heard that he was Potter's Godfather from my father.

"Draco Malfoy has decided to join us; he has informed us that there are some Dark artefacts hidden in the Malfoy Manor. Do you know anything about them Draco?"

"Well I'm not really sure what they are, I know that there are some muggle things that are probably enchanted. All of this stuff is unde the Drawing Room floor," I was surprised to see that the Weasel smirked at this.

"We will have to bring them here to examine them," said Dumblebum, "We can destroy some of them as well. The Floo Network will be a bit risky, Lucius could be watching it." 

"Do you have any idea of your father's whereabouts?" asked a witch with dark purple hair.

"No, he hasn't tried to contact me or anything,"

"Lestrange said she didn't know anything when she was captured?" asked Potter.

 "She said she knew absolutely nothing," she said.

"That's bullshit!" said Potter banging his fist on the table, "She would have known where Voldemort was!" Gee Potty, no need to get worked up over a bunch of low life Death Eaters. Though I admired him for saying the Dark Lord's name, only a bit mind you.

"Harry, I know you're angry at her, we all are," said Dumblebum, "But what's done is done, it's in the past." Potter was still fuming, it was a bit amusing to watch but what were they going on about I wonder? Who cares about bloody Lestrange?

The rest of the meeting was quite boring; it was mostly the purple haired witch going on about how the Aurors didn't know where You Know Who was and all the new leads that they would try. Snape and I were to concentrate on getting the stuff from the Manor here.

"As many of the Death Eaters have been captured, we can only assume that the rest are in hiding with Voldemort," said Dumbledore, "The meeting has ended."

Weasley's mum showed me to my room, she was quite nice, so I felt a bit guilty about what I said about her last year.

"It's not much dear, but it'll do for a week or so until you go back to school," she said.

"Thanks," The gloomy room had a single bed in it, the green wallpaper was peeling off the walls. I wrinkled my nose. Oh well, at least it didn't smell.

It was quite late by now so I feel into bed, thinking. I suddenly heard someone shouting from the room next to mine.

"He's a slimy bastard!" It was the Weasel, "We shouldn't trust him, he's probably spying for You Know Who!" I scrambled out of bed and put my ear against the wall.

"Ron, keep your voice down," Granger hissed urgently. "He can probably hear you," Indeed I could, she was a smart one, I smirked.

"Yeah, he's probably got his ear against the wall writing down our conversation right now," said one of the Weasel twins.

"I don't think he's spying," said Potter, "Check his wrist tomorrow anyway. Dumbledore's not stupid, he wouldn't let Malfoy join if he wasn't sure he was genuine." Damn, it's Draco! Not Malfoy! Draco!

"And besides," Granger went on "Lucius isn't that dumb, he wouldn't contact him, not with the Ministry probably watching his Manor."

"He's a Slytherin, there wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn't in Slytherin!" Trust the Weasel to use that in an argument.

"Well," said Hermione a bit sadly "That's not true is it?" I pushed my ear against the wall even harder, "What about Peter Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew was a coward!" Potter snapped bitterly, he did have some temper tonight. "He gave in to Voldemort, he didn't have the guts save his friends."

Then it was silent, "Well we must go," said one of the twins, "We have a sale tomorrow-"

"-Last minute preparations," the other finished.

They all said their goodnights, I heard two pops, the twins must have apparated. No more was said and the door closed. 

I got back into bed; I had a lot to think about. Why was Potter so angry? Who was Peter Pettigrew? How was I going to prove that I was genuine? I regretted what I had done in the past, I was so childish and I doubted that they would forgive me. I would have to face them tomorrow, what the hell could I say?

I decided to talk to Potter the next day and convince him that I wasn't a Death Eater.

Damn it was hard being good.

AN: Please review, thanks!


	3. Apologies, Explanations and more Overhea...

**~Chapter 2~**

**~Apologies, Explanations and more Over-hearing~**

I woke up the next morning and I freaked out a bit, I didn't know where I was. Don't laugh! The surroundings were different, even though it was Slytherinish, it was shabby and I wasn't used to that back at the Manor, definitely not with the House elves cleaning 24/7 anyway.

I got out of bed and got dressed, I was just debating with myself over whether I should go downstairs when there was a knock at the door, it was Mrs Weasley.

"Draco, are you awake?"

"Yes," I said, and then I opened the door.

"Come downstairs and have breakfast, I've just made it," I followed her downstairs to the kitchen. I sat at the round table, there was Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry. (There, I used their first names; I guess I better try to if I want to abandon my last name). They were all staring at me, well; I guess you could call it glaring. I felt like such an intruder.

"I guess now might be the time to apologise," I said.

"It would." said the Weasel rather rudely, with his mouth full off food. 

Harry elbowed him, "Go on," he said, intrigued. I had paused as I had food in my mouth; my mother had taught me manners, _unlike_ _some. "Or is that all?" Potter asked._

I swallowed. "I've been an asshole, I admit it," I said.

"Damn straight!" exclaimed the Weasel.

"I'm sorry for what I did over the years, I really regret it," This was one of the hardest things I've ever had to say, probably because their reactions mattered.

And none of them said a thing. They just stared, I guess they were surprised. Then – one of the twins sighed and toppled to the floor. The other jumped off his seat and rushed to his side. "No! George, don't give up on me! Hang in there buddy! I know it's shocking but…"

"I just can't believe…." said George amazed. Then they got up, straightened their clothes and sat down again.

"Continue," said Fred.

"Anyway," I went on, "I'll understand if you don't accept my apology."

I was beginning to think that they didn't buy what I was saying. Then something amazing happened, Potter offered me his hand. I shook hands with the Boy Who Lived. 

"Apology accepted,"

Amazing! To think that after five years of fighting, being enemies, you can just drop all of that. Though I knew some people wouldn't buy it, the Weasel was glaring at me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. But luckily they can't, and I'm fine.

"Good to see that you've come to your senses," said Fred.

When we finished breakfast, the others started to leave. Potter was about to go, I put my hand on his shoulder, "Wait, I need to talk to you,"

"Okay," he said and led me to an empty room.

He turned around to look at me, "Malfoy-"

"Don't call me that, I want to leave that part of me behind, I don't want to have anything to do with my father. I want to change my last name officially,"

"To what?" His eyes suddenly grew large, "That would mean…you change it to Black."

"I know my mother is related to your Godfather, speaking of, why was Sirius Black's mother here?"

Harry turned away from me to face the window, "This was his house," he said softly,"He left it to me when he died."

"He died?" This was news to me, "I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"Lestrange, she killed him," he said, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Last year, in the Department of Mysteries, was-was my father there?" I don't know why I asked, maybe at the back of my mind, I was hoping, just hoping-

"Yes,"

I nodded, of course he would be, he would have had to be one of the most loyal Death Eaters.

"Thank you Draco," Harry said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being on our side," he said as he walked out.

Yes, it definitely was hard being good.

~*~*~*~

I sat in an armchair in the living room, pouring over some History of Magic homework that I should have done sooner. I had become pre-occupied with other things, Severus and I had to deal with all the Dark Arts stuff from the Manor. It was terrible, I had suffered a few injuries, my whole left hand had been burnt, I had nearly been choked to death by a plant (yes a plant!) and while sorting through the books, one of them threw itself at my head. It had not been fun. To top it all off, the Weasel had been glaring at me whenever I was in the room. Ignorant Bastard.

"You look like you need some help," 

I looked up, it was Hermione. 

"You bet." I could have done it on my own perfectly but I had to be nice to these people, though it _was_ quite hard and History of Magic _is_ my worst subject. Besides, Granger seemed to want to help, strange girl.

She took my essay and expected it, "Oh Draco, you've made this up haven't you? The Goblin King didn't even have any children to give pet dragons to." She sighed. So we started again. 

When we finally finished, she smiled at me. "You are quick to forgive aren't you?" Isaid.__

"Well," she sighed, "You're going to have some trouble with Ron, I don't think he'll ever fully forgive you."

"I wasn't expecting him to ever fully forgive me, but thank you, I wasn't expecting you to be like this. I promise I won't mention anything about your blood again."

"Then maybe I can promise never to slap you again,"

"I hope so, that killed!"

She laughed, "Yes, it hurt my hand as well!" 

~*~*~*~

That night as I lay in bed, I heard more yelling. 

"Hermione I can't believe you!" It was the Weasel losing his temper again, "You were helping him with his homework! Since when do you help Malfoy with his homework?!" I flinched.

"Since he joined our side!" 

"That doesn't mean you have to be friends with him!" He sounded outraged and I felt the bitter hate flow inside me.

"Ron, he's changed, I know you don't see that but I do, and so do Harry and Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Well everyone trusted Kreacher and look what happened!" Hermione didn't seem to have anything to say to this but it was Harry who spoke up.

"I never trusted him," he said bitterly, "I just under-estimated him," it sounded like he was close to crying. I actually felt sorry for him, but I was really wondering about this Kreacher.

~*~*~*~

A few days later I was talking to Harry, yes, we had a normal conversation. It was strange, we were talking about quidditch, (by the way, Weasley supports the Cannons! Ha!) when something on the wall caught my eye. I walked over to it, it was a family tree tapestry. 

The heading at the top said:

_The Noble and most Ancient House of Black_

_'Toujours pur'_

But that wasn't what interested me, I sensed Harry peering over my shoulder too see what I was looking at.

"Shit, I'm on here," The name Draco Malfoy was under Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy.

"Yeah, I remember seeing your name on here last year,"

"But your godfather isn't even here," I said scanning the bottom of the tapestry.

"He was removed when he ran away from home," I didn't ask anything about this, his voice had already grown soft and sad-like. 


	4. Loyalties

**~Chapter 3~**

**~Loyalties~**

AN: Here's the next chapter! I'm not really going to have a lot of Crabbe and Goyle in this story because they hardly talk in the books and I don't really know what their characters are like when they talk to Draco.

Over the week or so before we went back to Hogwarts, I was itching with curiosity. I was dying to know who Kreacher and Peter Pettigrew were. Who are they? The way Potter had talked about them, they sounded like betrayers. I would have asked Potter himself but I could sense that he didn't fully trust my intentions and I didn't want to throw away the trust that I already had by asking about things that I heard while I was eavesdropping.

The Weasel – I'm sorry, Ron, didn't trust me at all, it was so hard not to snap at him when he said something to me. He was always mentioning the ferret incident. He was tormenting me and he knew it, he knew how hard it was for me not to tease him, which I did when others weren't around, though I tried hard not to, I really did. 

On the morning that we were to leave for Hogwarts we were all in the kitchen having breakfast and all was well until Lupin mentioned something about guards taking us to King's Cross Station.

"What? No! There's no need for that! Why am I always the one being protected?" Everyone was silent after his little outburst.

"We don't know where Voldemort is or what he's planning," Lupin said.

"Of course we know what he's planning! He's planning to kill some more people and come after me!" He yelled.

"Harry-"

"No, I'm sick of waiting around for him to make an appearance! I've had to watch my back where ever I go, wondering if he's about to jump out from behind the next corner and kill me!" And with this, he stomped out, leaving a room full of stunned people.

Why did I always find myself feeling sorry for Potter? It was crazy, it wasn't like this before. I don't think I ever felt sorry for someone before this except maybe my mother.

We went to King's Cross with just Mr and Mrs Weasley, Potter seemed much happier at this.

We boarded the train together and Hermione, the Weasel and I headed to the Prefect's meeting leaving Harry behind and there I was feeling sorry for him once again.

I really couldn't believe it when I found out that the Weasel had become a Prefect. I had always expected The Boy Who Lived to be one and probably even Head Boy, what with Dumblebum's favouritism and all. I suppose I may have felt sorry for poor Potter when he wasn't made Prefect, but it's hard to say, all sympathy would have been hidden under the teasing and bullying.

I didn't pay much attention in the Prefect's meeting, it was all 'We have to set a good example blah blah, patrol the corridors, do this, do that…' Maybe I should give my badge to Potter.

When we were finally dismissed I found myself worrying about where I would sit for the rest of the train trip. I didn't want to follow Ron and Hermione, maybe I should find my old Slytherin friends, surely they wouldn't have found out about me switching sides? 

I found the bunch of Slytherins at the back of the train, I hesitated before going in but they greeted me well. Well kind of.

Pansy squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I missed you Dracy," she cooed.

Ugh, I didn't really miss you, Pugface.

"Back from the Prefects meeting then?" said Zabini smirking.

"Yeah, being a good boy and attending before meeting us?" said Parkinson. I swear my heart stopped, I had come here with the Gryffindors, did they see me?

"See he's got nothing to say! At this rate he'll be head boy!" They all cracked up. I laughed with them in relief. As everyone went back to their conversations Crabbe and Goyle came up to me.

"Sorry we didn't get to see you over the summer," said Goyle, "Training and all," he added quietly.

"Hope your summer wasn't too boring," said Crabbe.

"It was interesting enough,"

"Did you hear from your dad?" asked Goyle.

"Nah, it'd be too dangerous,"

"You could have come to train with us you know," Crabbe went on, "not that you really need it," 

My father had been teaching me about the Dark Arts since I was eleven and I was much better than these two. Us three we supposed to become Death Eaters straight after we go out of school. I suddenly realised how hard it would be this year, I guess I would try and keep my err…acquaintance with the Gryffindors a secret, after all, I didn't want my whole house to hate me. I was used to having my minions around.

We arrived at Hogwarts early that evening and got out of the train. There was that oaf Hagrid calling for first years and Hermione, she was staring at me curiously. 

When we were up at the castle and at the Slytherin table, Dumbledore stood up, everyone was quiet. Although I don't know why, he just tells us to eat before the speeches.

Halfway through the feast Blaise nudged me, "You okay? You're not your usual social self,"

"I'm okay,"

"You'd tell me if something was up? We're mates right?"

"Yeah, of course,"

I felt guilty, Blaise and I were really good friends last year but I couldn't really tell him what was going on.

When the feast was over, Dumblebum started his usual ramblings, well, I guess I'm just being hard on the old man; he usually gets to the point. It was just boring stuff about school rules and I was waiting for him to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"And as for such necessity of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at this time, I will be taking these classes."

The Hall erupted in excited whispers, a few students cheered. Bloody Gryffindors.

But this _was going to be interesting. The most powerful wizard teaching us Defence against the Dark Arts. No doubt Slytherin would be placed with Gryffindor which meant that Potter would be in the same class as me, which would mean that the whole class including me would be baffled by his skill and favouritism by Dumblebum._

Umbridge was better in a way, I could suck up to her, and even if I didn't she would still show favouritism to me. 

Maybe now that I was sided with him, Dumbledore would favour me as well?


	5. Loss

**~Chapter 4~**

**~Loss~**

We left the feast and went back to our dormitories. I looked around at my dorm mates and wondered when they would find out that I had sided with Potter, I hoped it would be after the Dark Lord fell. Merlin, Crabbe and Goyle, my ex-minions, or maybe still my minions, were training to be death eaters! There they were, muggle wrestling, the only thing they though was cool about muggles was the wrestling they had on telefision or whatever it's called. I never got those weird appliances.

I laughed with the others when Crabbe put his foot on Goyle and raised his fists in the air claiming victory. 

Then the others suddenly stopped laughing. They stared towards where the doorway was behind me.

There was Severus Snape, he stood gaunt and he looked drunk. As soon as I turned around I was shocked, I had never seen him look this bad. His hair was a mess, his eyes were glassy and bloodshot and his skin was snow white. He opened his mouth – I expected some drunken babble to come tumbling out but – 

"Mr Malfoy," he said in a soft low voice.

"Y-yes," What the hell was going on? It was like….like Snape had been…crying. I looked into his puffy red eyes.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you," he said avoiding my shocked gaze, "Follow me please.

He walked quickly, very quickly through the corridors, his robes billowing behind him. I was struggling to keep up. I was just wondering when he would stop when he beckoned me into what must be Dumbledore's office. 

The headmaster was at his desk and looked up when I entered.

"Draco, sit down," something was wrong, I knew something was wrong, I could tell by his voice. He wasn't smiling and he was more serious than ever, there was no twinkle in the eye.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news"….

*~*~*~*

I ran from that office, the office of the greatest wizard who lived. I sprinted faster than I had ever done before.

I found myself in a bathroom, panting in front of a mirror. A single tear fell down my cheek, a single tear for the woman who raised me. My mother, who died rather than give information away to my father and the Dark Lord. My mother, who was killed by my very father.

I stayed in that bathroom for hours; I got little sleep that night, heading back to my dormitory at around five-thirty. I lay in my bed for an hour, I had never heard of anything so cruel that a man could do to his own wife. I know my parents didn't have a perfect marriage, the only person my father had respect for was Voldemort, even before he came back.

"So?" asked Blaise excitedly, "Who was it? Please, tell me it wasn't Pansy,"

"What?!"

"You didn't come back last night, who was it?"

"None of your fucking business!" I snapped snatching my timetable from Snape. I looked at it and groaned; we had all the worst lessons with the Gryffindors.

I went to all my lessons except Defence against the Dark Arts which was last and the only one with the Gryffindors that day. Instead, I lay by the lake.

I wondered a lot, where my father was, what he and the Dark Lord were planning, who Peter Pettigrew was……But most of all, I wondered what was running through my mother's mind as she drew her last breath.

It was quite warm that afternoon, I watched as a beautiful green butterfly landed on my knee, maybe it was an omen. I lay down in the long grass and I must have dozed off because when I woke, Potter was walking towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked yawning as he sat down beside me.

"I heard about your mother," he said. "I'm sorry," he added softly, turning his emerald green eyes towards me.

I nodded, "Were you looking for me here?"

He shrugged, "Not really, I sometimes come here to think."

"Does Dumbledore tell you everything?"

"No, actually he avoided me practically all last year."

"You serious?"

"Yes." I didn't ask about this, I could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"So how was his class?" I asked.

"Good, definitely better than the others we've had,"

"That isn't really much of an achievement,"

"But he's the best teacher we could ever have,"

"Except you," I murmured.

"Huh?" he looked at me confused. 

"I heard about Dumbledore's Army, how you taught everyone,"

"Oh," he looked away.

"I thought it was a good ideal actually, because of that Umbridge woman,"

"I thought you liked her," he said, I could tell he was surprised.

"Heh, I'm not that bad, apart from Mad-eye she was my least favourite teacher ever," 

"Mine too, of course,"

"Including Snape?"

"Yes, although his detentions are slightly worse than hers,"

"Really? So what are detentions like with her anyway?"

"Painful. We better head up to the castle for dinner," he said standing up, "Oh, I'll understand if you want to go at different times,"

"Thanks," I was grateful.

"It's ok, I mean, you wouldn't want your whole house to hate you. Bye."

"See you later," 

 AN: That was a bit short but I find it hard to write long chapters.


	6. Defence and Darkness

**~Chapter 5~**

**~Defence and Darkness~**

For the next few days I didn't speak to Harry or the other Gryffindors. We had agreed not to. The Weasel still didn't trust me; he kept shooting me death stares whenever he saw me. I glared back at him, it was a childish thing to do, but it had to be done.

I told no one about my mother but I think Crabbe and Goyle knew. Damn them, always knowing everything that went on, just because their fathers were involved with the Dark Lord. I was surprised that they even had the sense not to talk about it. They weren't my loyal minions anymore, their fathers must have told them not to be and probably to stay away from me.

I didn't skip anymore classes, I went to the next Defence against the Dark Arts lesson and after all, it _was important. _

I walked into the classroom gloomily, there was Potter with his mates in the corner up the back, he grinned slightly when he saw that I had actually shown up to class. I took a seat in the other back corner next to Zabini and slumped in my chair.

When Dumbledore entered the classroom the atmosphere changed, the students quieted down quickly and the Gryffindors of course looked at him admiringly.   

"Good morning class!" he said cheerfully, "Last lesson we caught up on some work that should have been taught to you last year," he glanced at me, his eyes twinkling when he mentioned the previous lesson, "It has come to my attention that, unfortunately you didn't learn very much last year at all. But alas, never mind! We shall try our best to catch up." 

It was true that we learnt absolutely nothing last year with that Umbridge woman, even for the select few that actually read that stupid book she set us. 

I looked at the Gryffindors, they were smiling happily at Professor Dumblebum. I looked at my fellow Slytherins, at first glance I could tell they were not pleased at the prospect of doing extra work. I don't blame them really, I wouldn't be happy about it either if it was a different subject.

"Now there are a few things I want to tell you about duelling and Unforgivable curses." he cleared his throat and looked down on the class through his half-moon glasses. "Unforgivable curses are illegal, unless of course the witch or wizard has used the same curse during the duel. The ministry has allowed for unforgivable curses to be used against certain people," I knew that he was talking about the Dark Lord and I swear I saw him glance at Potter. Gee, no pressure Harry. 

Then a thought occurred to me, I raised my hand, Dumblebum nodded at me to go ahead.

"Professor, I was just wondering if it was legal to use Unforgivable curses on animals because that's what Mad-eye did in one of our classes."

He eyed me curiously, a few students even turned around in their seats to look at me. Perhaps it was because I rarely took interest in class.

"No, it is in fact illegal to perform them on animals,"

I nodded and slumped back into my seat.

_*Flashback*_

_"Please Daddy, don't hurt the poor mouse!" I sobbed._

_"You shall address me as Father! And stop crying! Malfoy's don't cry!" he looked down at me with his cold grey eyes, clearly furious. I gave one last sniff and tried to pull myself together._

_"Look at the mouse Draco!" I didn't dare look at it I was so afraid. "Look at it!"_

_I peered at the poor creature, it was fluffy and white with a tiny pink nose and thin whiskers. _

_My father smirked and pointed his wand at the defenceless mouse. I fought back a sob._

_"Crucio!"_

_It was terrible; I could see the pain in those tiny eyes as the mouse's body twisted grotesquely. My father laughed cruelly as silent tears feel down my face. _

_"Advada Kedavra!"_

_The mouse was still._

I shivered, that was the first of my Dark Arts 'Training', I remember thinking my father was mad, I saw the inhumanness in his eyes and the evil smirk on his lips as he took satisfaction in killing helpless creatures. I hadn't even remembered this event when I asked about the Unforgivable curses; I must have blocked it from my memory. I must have only been about 6 or 7 years old when it happened.

"Draco? Partners?"

"Yeah…."

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Oh, sorry Blaise, wasn't with it, so what are we doing?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. 

*~*~*~*

"What are you doing in the insomniac's hangout?" I heard a voice behind me say. I was in the Astronomy Tower because I couldn't sleep and I knew this would be a place to think.

I turned my head to see Potter sit down beside me.

"Insomniac's hangout?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Astronomy Tower is always open to insomniacs," he stated.

"How kind of the Astronomy Tower….I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, I know how that is, why couldn't you sleep? Is it a usual thing?" he asked.

"No….well sometimes," I admitted.   

"Is it…." he turned away.

"Is it what?"

"Do you know why?" 

I looked at him, his emerald eyes were filled with curiosity. "Well, I sort of remember….things from the past," I said quietly, "What about you, why are you still awake?"

"I don't really sleep much anymore," he sighed.

"Why?" heh, it was my turn to ask.

"I guess it's the same as you really, I remember shit that's happened," I could tell that there was more to this. Harry cleared his throat, "So what do you think of Dumbledore's lessons?" he asked, clearly changing the subject.

"I've only been to one," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah…so what did you think of Dumbledore's lesson?"

"Well, let's see, it was better than Umbridge's of course, better than Mad-Eye's, better than Lupin's and a hell of a lot better than Lockhart's, as for Quirrel's, I assume it was boring as I slept right through lessons most of the time."

"So…you think Dumbledore's a good teacher?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Oh, of course, the best we could have but I suppose you already know that." 


	7. Clashing Amongst Young Serpents

**~Chapter 6~**

**~Clashing Amongst Young Serpents~**

The first few months at Hogwarts passed without much difficulty for me; there was the odd occasion where I'd have a short chat with Potter and a few times Granger and I would meet in a discreet corner of the library so she could help with my petty attempts at homework and essays. Classes were even okay as I was able to drop History of Magic and I didn't have to put up with Binns droning on and on and expecting us to take notes. It was in mid-November however, when all the trouble started.

I had just got back from Quidditch practice one Saturday morning and entered the dormitory when I saw that Crabbe and Goyle looked extremely angry. I was slightly worried as these two were not the people you want angry. 

I put down my broomstick and stepped closer to them. "What's up guys?" I asked.

They stood up. "We can't believe you Malfoy," said Crabbe his jaw clenched tightly. 

I gulped. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

The two of them walked closer to me. "You betrayed us!" said Goyle with and equal amount of anger.

"Guys, calm down, I don't know what you're talking about," I said confidently even though I really wanted to run away and hide.

"Meeting with the enemy! Having conversations with Potter at night! Couldn't sleep huh?" said Crabbe stepping closer.

I stepped back in fear as he looked down on me, I suddenly noticed how much bigger they were than me.

"You'll pay for this Malfoy!" he spat bitterly.

A fist hit my jaw, I don't know which one of them hit me but it hurt. I held my throbbing jaw, "You bastards,"

Another fist punched my stomach, I bent over badly winded. I tried to reach for my wand but soon realised this was a pointless thing to pursue as I was still in my Quidditch gear. I mentally slapped my self for being found in such a vulnerable position. "What would your father say?" Another hard blow to the stomach, I gritted my teeth. "He'll hear about this, don't you worry," more punches. "We've been with you for years; this is how you repay us?" 

I was thrown to the ground roughly and suddenly found myself being kicked. I curled up with my hands covering my head trying desperately to protect myself. By this time I had lost track of who was saying what and who was inflicting the pain. I just wished it would end. And it did.

"This isn't the end Draco; we can make your life hell."

I groaned and they left. 

I just made it to my bed before falling asleep. 

*~*~*~*

"Draco? Draco!"

"What," I moaned.

 "Shit what the hell happened?" It was Blaise and he was frantic.

"Crabbe…Goyle…"

"They did this to you?! Why?"

"Betrayed them…my father…on Dumbledore's side…"

"I knew it!" he did a simple healing spell and I felt much better physically.

"Oh fuck, Blaise don't tell anyone, I wasn't thinking straight," I mentally slapped myself for giving away such information.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone, but it's no use anyway, Crabbe and Goyle will tell your dad won't they?"

I groaned and hit my head on the pillow.

"Look, we have to get you to the hospital wing," said Blaise.

"No, I'll be okay, don't worry."

"Draco, it'll be better that way,"

"No it won't, it'll raise to many awkward questions, I'll just clean myself up," I said somehow finding the strength to swing my legs over the side of the bed. I tried to hide my grimace as I stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror, Merlin, I was a mess. My hair was no longer clinging to my scalp like it usually was, it was…everywhere. There was a large bruise on my jaw and my lip was obviously cut as it was bleeding. I assumed that my stomach had bruises as well. 

"Are you okay?" I jumped and turned around. It was painful. 

"Shit, Blaise you scared me," I said clutching my side.

"Sorry,"

I sighed, "What the hell am I going to do about this?" I said gesturing to my face.

"Well," said Blaise, obviously trying hard to think, "…Today's only Saturday, so you could rest the rest of the day and tomorrow…" he said trailing off. "Look, are you sure you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing? Pomfrey will fix you up in no-"

"No!" I snapped, "I already told you, I don't want to alright?"

"Okay…well then on Monday you could just do a Concealment charm," 

Damn, why didn't I think of that? I suppose in my frustration I wasn't thinking clearly, now Blaise probably thought I was an idiot for not thinking of a bloody Concealment Charm. I just nodded and went back to bed.

Blaise turned out to be the nicest Slytherin I've ever come across; he managed to use a Locking charm on the green hangings around my bed so Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be able to kill me in my sleep or anything like that.

Yes, that Zabini was a funny one, we had been friends in previous Hogwarts years of course but he wasn't a supporter of the Dark Lord or anything. I knew he and his family were purebloods and therefore thought that they were superior to mudbloods. This was true of course but that Granger was a smart one. I supposed that my views would probably change over time as I didn't have my father's influences anymore, or my mother's. 

It was worse that these new problems had risen, sure my former minions bashed me up quickly (although it seemed to go on for ages), but I couldn't keep enduring this type of shit for the next two years at Hogwarts. I had also been seeing other students giving me dirty looks in the hallways between classes and whatnot because of my father's shocking reputation, but this was the least of my worries. The Dark Lord was planning something somewhere, and my father would be there beside him, kissing the hem of his robes whenever he got the chance… I shuddered. It was a sick thing to think about. They would soon know that I was now on Potter and Dumbledore's side. And I knew that my father wanted me on their side bowing to the Dark Lord and obey his every command.

But I wouldn't join them, no, he can try as much as he likes to win me over but it won't happen. 

Actually, Harry told me something very interesting about the so-called 'Dark Lord', he's a half-born, isn't that interesting? I'd always thought he'd be one of the purest purebloods ever.


	8. Troubled Minds

**~Chapter 7~**

**~Troubled Minds~**

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I know I'm being quite slow in writing this but I'm trying my best. 

By Monday, I still hadn't fully recovered and I didn't tell anyone that I had fought with Crabbe and Goyle. Well, it wasn't really fighting, it was more like being bashed up, I hated to admit it. I guess my Malfoy pride still remained with me.

I managed to stumble out of bed, I only did so because I knew I had to, I wasn't going to let these ex-minions of mine ruin my life. Thank Merlin for Concealment Charms, that's all I can say. If it wasn't for them, my bruises would be visible.

I continued down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat as far away from Crabbe and Goyle as I could. 

On the front of the Daily Prophet there was an article about more attacks by You Know Who. 

_The deaths are believed to be the work of You Know Who and his loyal Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy who recently murdered his own wife…_

I put down the paper with trembling hands. It was everywhere, I couldn't escape my name. Everyone knew, all of them around me, eating breakfast, they knew that my family was heavily into the Dark Arts. They probably thought I was a Death Eater too. I got those looks all the time, walking to class, those looks of bitter disgust and sometimes of fear. My last name, _Malfoy_ meant '_bad faith'. _My parents had never told me that, I found out myself when I was ten. They couldn't even let me know about the family history.

"You okay Draco? You look very pale,"

"I'm alright," I said, shunning Blaise away who shrugged.

We made our way to the Potions classroom, all the way there, Blaise telling me that I should have eaten breakfast.

"You never eat breakfast now Draco, why?"

"I never feel like it, it's always too early," by this time we had read the classroom.

"But you barely eat anything anymore; you need your strength for the next Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. Its next weekend you know,"

I turned towards him and saw the worry in his dark brown eyes. "Look Blaise, I'm fine, really I am,"

Not convinced, he followed me into the classroom and we took seats up the back. Pansy was talking to me, going on about something I wasn't bothering to listen to. Luckily she had to shut up when Snape entered the room, he looked tired and there were dark rings under his eyes. I barely noticed the worried looks he gave me all through class.

Malfoy, may I speak with you?" Snape asked when class was over.

"Um, ok," I said. Blaise looked at me curiously.

"In my office would be best," I followed him and sat down at the other side of his desk.

""How are you feeling?" I frowned; Snape was never the person to ask how you were or how beautiful the weather was.

"Professor I…" 

Before I could blink he got out his wand and had said the counter spell for the Concealment Charm. I reached up at my jaw and touched the bruise in horror.

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

"The Dark Lord has called a meeting to be tonight. I hear your father is not pleased," said Snape quietly. I swallowed nervously, I didn't know what to expect.

"We would usually expel Crabbe and Goyle for such behaviour, but under the circumstances they must remain in the school. Meet me again in a week's time; there are things we must discuss,"

I just nodded and left. 

*~*~*~*

I stared out of the window at the snow falling onto the grounds, these days it seemed even harder to concentrate in History of Magic. It was almost the end of class and I hadn't written any notes at all. I wasn't even sure of the topic we were doing, probably Goblin rebellions or something. 

Snape was angry, more than that, he was pissed. He had been to a Death Eater meeting since the last time we spoke. Sure I saw him in Potions but he said nothing, no comments on how brilliant my potion was, nothing. I knew this meant that he was disappointed, but there was something else about him, it was like despair, sympathy even. Nevertheless, I had to see him after class.

I walked through the dungeons towards Snape's office; I was almost shivering which is funny because I usually never notice the cold down there. I arrived at the large wooden door, I hesitated before knocking twice. 

"Come in,"

I swallowed, hoping to swallow my fear and doubt, and then entered his office.

"Draco, sit down." I sat down on the other side of his desk. "You have too much pride Draco,"

"I know sir,"

"You should swallow some of that pride," said Snape. I could hardly bring myself to look at him. "You should have swallowed it before you got involved in the Order. I can see that it is not only Weasley that suspects you."

I looked up at him and frowned. "You mean Potter and Granger…?"

"I mean your father,"

"He knows, doesn't he?"

"Yes," said Snape. He frowned as he held his head in his hand. The lines on his face became deeper as he went deeper in thought. "You will come to Grimmauld Place again for the Christmas holidays. Dumbledore seems troubled; he says there is much that we need to discuss."

"Okay,"

Merlin, I hadn't even thought about what I was going to do for the Christmas holidays which were in little over a week's time. I suppose I assumed I'd be safer here at Hogwarts, though there wouldn't be many people around then. With all the attacks, most people wanted to spend time with their families. That wasn't the case for me. Maybe it would be better with the Order, though, I couldn't imagine why I had to be part of these discussions with troubled people. My father wants me to be a Death Eater, I don't, end of story. 

Or maybe something had come up.

AN: Sorry that took ages. I was so busy over Christmas and before that. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review!


	9. A Prophecy Revealed

**~A Prophecy Revealed~**

AN: This story is sort of getting harder to write. I seem to overuse the word 'I' but I guess that just shows how self-centred Draco's character is.

Please read and review! 

I don't know if I was even thinking during the week before the Christmas holidays. I looked calm, I acted calm as I usually did, but deep down I was panicking. The Dark Lord's attacks still dominated the Daily Prophet. Something was up, something big, I could sense it but I had no clue as to what it was.

I found out what it was on the first night of the Christmas holidays.

It became apparent to me straight away when we arrived at Twelve Grimmauld Place that the Order members were to have a serious discussion. Everyone was there, hell, even Dumbledore was there.

All of the members sat around the table, they looked uncomfortable as if they weren't sure how to approach the subject.

Severus Snape came right out and said it. Not straight away though, mind you. I don't really understand it all myself but here's what happened.

Snape was the first to speak.

"Draco," he paused, "you are part of a prophecy." He paused again but when I said nothing, he continued. "It's much like the one Potter's part of."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

I didn't really believe this at the time. "What's this prophecy about?"

"Your father. And you. If the Dark Lord is destroyed Lucius will become the next Dark Lord to gain power."

"What has this got to do with me?" Stupid question really, he is my father after all, but I wasn't really thinking, I was literally shaking.

"This is why it's much like the prophecy between Potter and the Dark Lord," he paused, but I didn't understand. "You will kill him, or he will kill you."

No, how could that be? I wasn't able to contemplate what this really meant. 

I suddenly felt every eye on me; they were waiting for a reaction. For a moment I considered being my old stubborn self and not say anything, not give a reaction, not even move. Then I forcefully slammed back into reality as I realised how serious this was. Then I had a thought.

"Does – Does my father know?"

"No and he shouldn't –"Snape suddenly grimaced and clutched his forearm. "I must leave," he said standing up.

"Wait!" I stood up as well. "What if he knows? What if he's calling you because he found out?!" 

"He hasn't," Snape stated simply before Apparating without a sound.

I stood there in shock. The next thing I knew, I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Dumbledore's voice. "Do not worry yourself, there is no was Voldemort, or your father, could possibly know."

These words however, did not assure me.

After that night, the lead up to Christmas was boring. 

In my panic, I didn't even remember about Christmas itself. The idea of presents simply didn't come to me. 

I did receive some though, one was very special.

On Christmas morning Hermione came to my room and handed me a small gift.

"It's from me and Harry." She paused and seemed a bit embarrassed. "Ron said he wanted nothing to do with it."

I opened it and found that it was a shiny black stone pendant with a silver chain. It caught the light magnificently and I could sense that it was very magical.

"It's… Wow this is amazing," I said as I admired it.

"Yes, it's supposed to ward away all kinds of dark spells and magic. I don't know how strong it is though. It's a bit of a mystery actually, meant to protect the wearer against evil."

 "It's great, thank you," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't get you guys anything. I didn't actually get anyone anything this year."

"That's okay; you've had a lot on your mind I guess." 

I saw the sympathy in her eyes before she left.

I looked at the necklace, I didn't deserve this. I had done nothing but insult those two. They should be acting more like the Weasel. The fact that I was on their side meant nothing. 

I sighed and slipped the necklace around my neck.

I had been doing nothing but mope in my room since the first day of the Christmas holidays. 

It still surprised me when the Boy Who Lived decided to visit.

"Come in."

"Hi."

"Hi," I replied.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Alright."

"What have you been doing in here?"

"Not much."

"Why don't you ever come out and try and get to know us?" He didn't sound angry at me; it was more of a suggestion.

"I don't want to interfere," I said not looking at him.

"Look," he took a step closer to me, "I know it's hard when you find out you're part of a prophecy like that." he said. "I didn't want to believe it when I found out I was. Now I don't know when I should kill him, sooner, or later to give you more time."

"We have to do it soon Harry," I said. "People are dying."

"I know but we don't know where they are. Snape won't tell me anything. I just can't stand here waiting for him to come after me."

I nodded, I could definitely relate to him.

"You said Snape wouldn't tell you anything?" I asked.

"Well just that the Death Eaters are planning to take over Hogwarts which, you already know. They're going to do something spontaneous like – like last year." 

Harry was worried and so was I. 

I frowned; Snape had said that trying to get into Hogwarts was a lost cause from the beginning. So why were they trying in the first place? And why was I so worried? Snape was probably giving the Dark Lord all the wrong information about the wards around Hogwarts. I should have been assured.

But I had a horrible feeling that I wasn't being told everything.


	10. Following

**~Chapter 9~**

**~Following~**

AN: Okay this chapter is when the action starts. Hope you like itJ

Going back to Hogwarts was not much different from staying at Grimmauld Place. I avoided people as much as I could, only going to meals and classes and then retreating. Retreat to where you ask? Anywhere. Somewhere empty and quiet. 

I hadn't been sleeping very well since I found out about the prophecy. I'd toss and turn for hours before eventually falling into a light sleep. 

I couldn't stop thinking about what I was meant to do. It was a constant twinge on the back of my mind. I found it harder to concentrate in classes, or to concentrate on anything.

Deciding not to talk to the Gryffindors was a safe move for me. My house mates were curious; I could see that they knew something was going on. Having no one to talk to was hard, I came close to telling Blaise about the prophecy a few times, but then I backed out. He was always asking how I was and if everything was alright which made me feel guilty for lying.

Sitting in a theory lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts was the worst. Although it no longer pissed me off just watching Hermione and Harry earning a stack of house points for answering all the questions. It just became very boring and tedious.

Dumbledore's way of teaching was another thing; I don't think I liked it. He liked to catch a lot of students unaware. 

"Mr Malfoy?" I came back to Earth while stretching my arm into the air.

"Uh…Sorry?" I had not been listening.

"You know the answer?"

"Sorry sir, just stretching."

The Weasel turned around in his seat and laughed. I sneered at him and he stopped. The rest of the class stared. 

I shook my head at their immaturity and quietly got out of my seat and walked out of the classroom. No one said a word, I knew Dumbledore had seen me but he didn't try to stop me. I guess there were more advantages of being on his side than I originally thought. 

Of course, I decided it would be best if I went to my next lesson which was the last of the day and Potions. 

It was a good thing I did too. 

I might have missed something.

We had Potions with the Gryffindors as well, not many of them had decided to take it this year. I wonder why?

"Ten points from Gryffindor Weasley!" 

I grinned.

"But professor…" The Weasel protested.

But the professor wasn't listening. Snape grimaced and I saw him place a hand on his forearm under his desk. 

My stomach churned knowing what this meant. He stood up and looked at the class with a serious but pained expression on his face. "If anyone leaves this room before they are told to, by me, or another member of staff, the consequences will be dire."

He left the room quickly, with his robes billowing behind him.

The class was deadly silent, even though few, if any other students would have seen Snape clutch his forearm. 

I stood up, so did Potter. 

There was Granger, quietly begging him not to go. I couldn't make out the words as they whispered urgently to each other. I looked around; no one was stopping me from leaving. 

I took a deep breath and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the glares I was getting from Crabbe and Goyle. I saw Snape walking down the hallway and I felt the need to follow. I went after him but kept my distance so he couldn't hear my footsteps. I sensed someone behind me; I turned and saw Potter catching up.

We followed the professor for another few minutes before we saw him enter a room. 

"Dumbledore's office," I heard Harry whisper beside me.

Somehow, he knew the password as well. We entered together to find a large door. I stood there not knowing what to do; when Harry put his ear against it I did the same. 

"How could this happen?" asked a panic stricken McGonagall. "In Hogsmead of all places!"

"Minerva, it was bound to happen sooner or later," said Dumbledore.

"What are we to do about Potter and Malfoy?" asked McGonagall.

"They must remain here," Dumbledore stated.

"Albus, the Dark Lord, fully believes that he is able to enter the school," Snape said. "What is your plan exactly?"

"I shall explain, but first, the two young boys outside should enter."

I froze and swore under my breath, Potter opened the door.

"Sorry professor," I heard him murmur.

"That's quite alright," said Dumbledore kindly, "I imagine you two would be curious."

McGonagall looked shocked but said nothing.

"Now, I cannot let the two of you go and fight. You must remain here while we take care of everything. Severus, I'm sure you can think of a way to convince Voldemort that entering the school grounds will have an extreme penalty. If your cover is blown you must get out immediately, you know what Voldemort does to spies." 

With that, Snape nodded and swiftly left the room.  

"But sir, if Voldemort enters the school – "

"Harry, I assure you that will not happen."

"It will be better to let me go!" Harry's temper was rising; this would not be a pretty sight.

"I will not let you. We do not have time to argue. Minerva and I must warn the students." 

The two of them left the room, leaving Harry and I unaccompanied.

Harry said nothing. I felt the rage brew up inside me. It was almost as if they wanted us to go but didn't want us to think that they would place us in danger. 

Fuck Dumbledore! Just because he felt too noble to encourage us to fight, didn't mean that I was going to do anything. I would stay put, just like he told me to.

Harry stood up. 

"Where the hell are you going?" 

"Where do you think?" he said angrily.

"Surely you're not going after Voldemort?" 

"You are so thick! Don't you get it? He wanted us to go!"

"Why didn't he say so then?" I yelled.

"Forget it, I'm leaving, I have a prophecy to fulfil. Too many lives have been lost." He turned and walked out of the office.

I sighed and went after him.

AN: Now it's finally getting exciting. Sorry it's been a bit slow, I like to ramble. I'll update as soon as I can.

Please review and I'll love you forever! (By the way, Happy Valentines Day!)


End file.
